Not Quite Strangers on a Train
by mishy-mo
Summary: 5 years into the future a chance meeting occurs between House and Cameron what will the outcome be? And how did they become estranged in the first place? And what has happened since in those five years? House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

**Not Quite Strangers on a Train**

He sat at the window seat on the train. The heater that ran the length of the side of the carriage warmed his damaged thigh and kept its complaints at the hours of stillness behind and ahead to a bearable throb. Or ahead and behind considering he was sitting backwards; he always sat backwards on a train. It just felt safer to him when you took into account the physics of a head-on collision. He'd rather be pushed deeper into his seat than sliced in half by the table. Glinting up at him with garish colors and vulgar truth was a whole host of medical paraphernalia littered the potentially lethal table; exhibit A in his case to the hospital administrator that he'd actually participated at the conference. Oh how he despised that word, **par-ti-ci-pated**. He wasn't a naturally participating person. It just didn't suit his steely competitive nature. Perfectionist, yes; participating, no. If you want something done right then you have to do it yourself; something passed on to him from his father and he despised that in itself even more than he did participation. This conflict left him constantly floating in limbo, lost between loneliness and quasi-friendships.

He sighed resting his head against the window, the juddering train making his head shake against the glass until the carriage came to a stop at the last train station on the edge of New York before the forty minute long blast to Princeton. Closing his eyes he wished away the bodies on the bustling platform waiting to pour onto the already brimming train, but that didn't stop the rabble stomping onwards with bundles of luggage and grim determination. He pulled his collar up around his chin and thought horrible thoughts trying to ward off anyone who'd dare take the empty seat next to him.

As the train pulled out he thought he'd succeeded but only seconds later he could feel a presence and a warmth over him, he could hear the rustle of coat and slip of a laptop from a bag and the scent of something sweet and feminine. With a peek beneath his still drooping lids he appraised the slim form before him as she tried to put her bag in the overhead compartment with a slight grunt of vertically challenged difficulty. With her body stretching up on to toe he had a view of everything from the shoulder down and what a view it was; taught thighs, slim hips, pert chest and a wisp of gentle auburn hair curling down her neckline.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have this creature perched beside him for the next forty minutes or so he thought as his gaze settled on her hitched shirt and the hint of creamy skin exposed by her lithe struggling stretch.

Hearing a gentle sigh of relief from his prey he shut his eyes completely once more and felt warmth to rival that of the heater sitting at his opposite side, warmth that culminated in his chest and made him wish he could take off his own jacket. There was a whirr of her laptop booting up and the gentle clack-tap-clack-tap of swift efficient typing.

Educated he thought slightly shrewdly, that meant his "charms" would be either hit or miss. Less intelligent women were more easily befuddled and bamboozled (sometimes into bed) by his words and the simple fact that he was a doctor. This one might ask questions. Oh well he thought, he had an hour to kill so a challenge could be fun.

He peeked at her again. Through a curtain of hair he could see designer specs resting on her nose and the soft curve of her cheek. The clacking paused as she flicked a band from her wrist and drew back her hair in what seemed like an oddly familiar motion to him. As her wrists and fingers twisted and tied expertly, everything about her was suddenly familiar. His gut twisted, his throat became parched and, though he refused to acknowledge it, his heart skipped a beat. That motion was familiar because he'd watched her do it so many times so long ago.

Closing his eyes once more, he sucked his tongue until the moisture returned and breathed deliberately to keep from throwing up or passing out. Eventually his mind and body calmed. He wondered for a moment how best to declare his presence or if he should do so at all. With no obvious conclusion springing to mind he decided to rely on cliché.

So with head still resting on the window and eyes still shut he murmured, "Long time no see."

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed with a startled jolt and drawing a hand to her fast beating heart.

"Has it been that long that you can't remember my name?" he said with mock hurt, his eyes meeting hers for the first time in over five years. Such a long time and yet those years seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, though with that slight ache in his chest he knew it could have been an eternity since they'd last met.

"House." Cameron growled.

A tangible silence filled the air, gazes locked and dancing more dangerously than either would admit around the line of passionate hate and loathsome love. The two business men at the other side of the table glanced at the pair for a moment, before hastily returning their gazes to work at the behest of House's vivid blue glare.

The clack-clacking, tap-tapping resumed beating down a nervous rhythm.

"So how ya been?" House said in an overly girlish and conversational manner, sprawling over the table resting his elbow on the pamphlets and his head on his hand.

"Fine."

Clack-tap.

"What'cha been up to?"

Clack-clack-tap.

"Work."

"Still got a thing for authority figures?" He said in a gossiping stage whisper.

Clack-tap-tap, clack-tap-tap.

The business men at the other side of the table raised curious eyebrows and instantly lost attention in their work awaiting the answer, no doubt as short and succinct as the previous.

Clack-tap-clack-tap-clack-tap.

It was a disappointing answer to all listening parties.

"Aw come on Allie-Bally." he teased. "Your new boss not as sizzling as me?"

"Shut up!" She hissed turning to him angrily. "Just shut up! God, you're such a child, not five minutes has gone by and already you're really pissing me off! This is why I left. So sit there shut up and we can get through this horrible coincidence as painlessly as possible."

Their audience across from them jolted back to their work afraid of her seething wrath.

"Who are you working for? Really, I'm curious." He murmured leaning back, making their conversation more private. He'd known that wrath and been at the other end of it; he was unafraid but insatiably intrigued as to why it was still there and still so vivid.

She glanced at him slightly sceptically but with a shake of her head she turned back to her computer.

"Cameron." He murmured in an even deeper melodic tone.

She sighed in acquiescence. "I'm doing research in New York."

"Vague but we're getting somewhere. Guess you don't want me checking up on you then?"

"I spent these five years trying to step out from under you shadow, your name follows me everywhere when all I've wanted to do was forget you. You don't have to check up on me to piss me off." She answered, thoroughly aggravated. "Working for you was one of the worst things I ever did." She finished ruefully.

"Just because the simpletons you work with ask about the legendary Doctor House?"

"No." she said after a moment of thought and turned back to her computer. "And stop making yourself out to be some kind of hero. Legendary?" she scoffed, "Ha! You're not. And you know it."

"True... but there was a time when you believed it I'm sure." he answered back.

"I grew up. Santa's not real and you're just a man. And a fallible man at that. What the hell is the point of this conversation anyway?" Cameron asked staring him down.

"No point just ... making conversation." he answered simply.

"You never just make conversation." she shot back daringly.

"Maybe I've changed." House suggested.

"You never change." she said with a laugh and turned to her laptop.

House gazed at her.

She glanced at him and did a double take. Something in his eyes made her look again. Something really was different.

"What...?"

"Ah now that would be telling." He said grinning and unbuttoning his overcoat shaking it from his shoulders and making a show of trying not to touch her and yet intentionally grazing her breast at the same time with the back of his hand.

She glared at him incredulously.

"Be a doll and put that up with your bags will you? Bum leg and all." He said smiling saccharine sweetly.

Huffing she stood and put up his jacket giving him yet another opportunity to watch her stretch, this time it was far more obvious and unashamed. God she was rather beautiful he had to give her that. He'd always given her that. Five years had done little damage to those delicious curves and defined features. Her eyes were still warm and kind but ever so slightly dull from the wicked cynicism and tiring truth of the world but hope lingered there still, otherwise there was little difference. Except...

"What happened to the blonde?" he asked, his gaze focused on her swishing hair.

She sighed and slumped back down into her chair. "Why do you care?"

"Because the blonde made you look like a hooker... I liked it." He replied succinctly.

"I remember." she said, her tone revealing it was anything but a fond memory.

"Is that why you changed it?" He asked. There had always been a lot of things she didn't do just because he wanted it, several more things that she did do because it pissed him off.

"No." Cameron replied her focused on her computer.

But House could see it was becoming more and more difficult for her to concentrate on her work.

"Then why?" He pressed.

"I missed this color. I wanted to be me again." She murmured and gave in closing down the file she'd been working on.

"So the blonde you wasn't you?" He'd already suspected as much; it was all a facade, like pulling on a costume to better aid a performance.

"No kidding." Cameron sighed, resting her head on her hand and opening up a game of solitaire.

"Oh thank god!" He said stealing her laptop and pulling it over to his lap. "My PSP died on me and I've been game-less for the past two hours."

"Sure no problem. Go for it." She said disgruntled and unsurprised. "You know that laptops can make men infertile."

"I froze a stock of swimmers four years ago." He replied off-handedly and began playing four suit spider solitaire, "Peak condition, no Vicodin for a month; it sucked."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

House glanced over at her and went back to his game. "No reason." He murmured and worked his way through the game.

"No." she stated surely.

"No?" he asked not taking his eyes from the game.

"Yes, no."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no it's impossible that there's no reason as to why you did that."

"Okay maybe there was a reason or two." He answered his eyes fixated on the screen. This was not where he intended for this conversation to be going at all. And it was quite clear that Cameron sensed that too, making her push harder. He needed a distraction. He needed...

"I need a slash, get up." He ordered putting the laptop on the table and turning to her.

She sat there staring at him with determination in her eyes and her arms crossed defiantly.

"You know I could just pee on your shoes if you're not going to move." He said leaning forward putting him almost nose to nose with her.

Cameron stood swiftly, whether it was his proximity or his threat he didn't know. But he certainly wanted to find out. Standing himself he stood close to her with the excuse of the dismally narrow aisle supporting his close proximity.

"Do you mind?" she snapped.

"Not at all." He said stepping around her carefully, his crotch brushing her hip slightly. "Pass me my cane."

She sat down resolutely. "You get it." She said taking possession of her laptop once more.

With his left leg taking all his weight he put his right hand across the back of her chair and stretched across her to reach his cane against the carriage wall. Consciously he could feel his lungs breathing deeper, drawing her in, drawing in that sweet subtle scent that he'd never thought he would have missed as he did. He smirked as he glanced down at her watching her chest and breathing hitch. His fingers clasped his cane. The smirk was wiped from his lips at the sweet breeze on his neck from her lips.

Well crap, he thought. Now he had another reason to be legging it and caning it as fast as disabledly possible it to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he came back the wanna-be air hostess was on her way with the trolley of over-priced delights; so over priced in fact that it brought no delight to anyone but the rail network.

"Excuse me." Cameron murmured politely, unable to see House's approach. "Do you know if there are any spare seats further along the train?"

"Why there's one right next to you meme."

"It's not empty. It's most definitely not empty; I need to get away from him!" She said perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

House had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter at the hostess's horrified expression.

"Are you travelling alone?" she asked nervously.

"Yes! Is there a spare seat? Please say there's a spare!" Cameron begged.

House could take no more of this.

"Ah yes excuse me." He said tapping the hostess on the shoulder gently. "She's travelling with me... poor thing." He murmured just loud enough for Cameron to hear. "She's going to Princeton-Plainsboro mental department for some tests and she insisted we travel by train."

"I did not!" She exclaimed.

"Bless." He murmured with a fond though patronizing look in her direction. "Just give us a couple of juice boxes and be on your way, her doctor's here now."

"But...!" Cameron began to protest but House lent down and whispered in her ear, his hand resting on her slim shoulder.

"Stop it. You're acting like a crazy person and what's more this woman believes it. One word from me and I'm sure I could have you restrained and put in the cargo carriage."

She shivered and crossed her arms clearly unhappy, glaring down at the table.

The hostess smiled widely at House and did as he asked with little fuss and trundled on with her trolley.

"I can't believe you did that." Cameron growled standing to let him into his seat.

"You did it to yourself acting like a mental case what exactly did you expect?" He hissed softly glaring down at her. He could feel heat and electricity sparking between them and making his heart beat faster.

"I expected you to let me go! Like you always do." she whispered venomously.

Silenced House slid back into his seat and tapped his cane gently on the hollow sounding floor. Cameron dropped back into her seat a moment later and silence reigned down on them. She didn't return her attentions to her now closed laptop so it was quieter still than before with nothing but the gentle sway of the train at their thoughts to occupy them in this mental and emotional stale mate.

House remembered her exit well. All of them; from that first time when Vogler had threatened with budget cut to the last where the simplest and briefest words from him could have stopped it all. That first time when she'd came to his home and quit he'd been surprised how much her absence had jolted him, not to mention how much Wilson's merciless teasing had annoyed him. But things went back to normal even more quickly after her return and Stacy's. The second time she left was with that pretty boy in her pocket. He supposed that it was evitable if he sacked Chase she'd follow him and try to fix him but House was sad to see her go then. She'd said that she would miss him... what he didn't tell her was that he'd probably miss her too. Still she never really left, Wilson's joke about them eloping to Phoenix was baffling and misleading but a sweet, sweet lie. He remembered that first sight of her with that sweeping blonde hair; damn it was delicious and indeed dream like enough for him to believe his mind could have been tricking him.

So she was gone but she was still there.

Much like Wilson was after the Crash. Though to House he was even more distant than Cameron had ever been which left him dark and lost. Cuddy had taken it upon herself to console him and without Wilson to discuss it with she quickly became his professional confidant. And even sooner still Cuddy became his entire social life and made her way into his bed. He wasn't quite sure how it happened; desperate loneliness no doubt had something to do with it. But even with this new relationship things between him and Cameron had still been as tense as ever before, still filled with a mix of vicious mocking, teasing jibes and those amazing moments that made it all interesting and utterly worth it. Something that was clearly making Cuddy irksome towards the young blonde doctor with growing jealousy, which was odd to both House and Cameron as they weren't sure what it was between them.

They'd never been able to name what it was.

Everything seemed to crash and fall when Cameron and Chase broke up in a momentous argument in the hospital staff room.

She came to him and announced her resignation, giving him the letter to give to Cuddy. "Thought I might as well hand this in before Cuddy fires me. We both knew it was coming."

In this one simple act he was so easily reduced to Cuddy's errand boy and he hated it.

"You going to miss me again?" he jeered.

"I hate you."

"**I **hate** you**. You _**love**_ me. At least that's what the whole hospital heard when Chase screamed on his way out of here."

"I don't love you! I'm glad you hate me because I hate you with every fibre of my being! I'm leaving. I'm really leaving this time; I can't take anymore of this. I'm done." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of his life completely and utterly, no trace or wisp of her behind, not even the slightest clue as to where she'd gone. It didn't really matter then at that moment with Cuddy satisfying the hunger in his groin and Wilson beginning to forgive him but a year or so later in empty house with an empty bed and a full glass of scotch his mind would wander to her and in the dark depths of his soul something would long for her.

House jumped slightly as another train zoomed by in the opposite direction past his window. Several minutes of pure silence had passed and still the train chugged on.

"I don't hate you." He murmured looking down, apologizing for the conversation that he couldn't forget. "It's impossible. You're too nice."

"I'm only nice compared with you. A lot of my new colleagues think I can be a bit of a bitch."

"You left too late... like Foreman."

"I didn't come back crawling for a job because no one would hire me. There wouldn't have been a job back at Princeton anyway." She said with the slightest of sneers.

"I don't know about that. I would have taken you back." He always did. She was a welcome presence; even now just for this short time, it was soothing.

"You wouldn't have been allowed too." She shot back viciously.

"Hey now..."

"She changed you. She _**tamed**_ you." she said tapping her fingers against the table and glaring at him. "And she hated me."

"She didn't hate you."

"Then why did she make my professional life a living hell for so long? She pushed me and exhausted me. Putting on the medical board to fill my free time before having me struck from it when she saw that I had some good changes to make and the other doctors where taking my side. She hated me."

"She was just trying to..." House sighed. "I don't know keep me safe?"

"But I was trying to help you!" She exclaimed loudly.

He frowned slightly at her.

She sighed.

"Wilson was having a hard time forgiving you and you had just been through something traumatic. You needed help then House. And I'm sure that you knew you needed it too." she said with a rueful sigh. "And if she loved you like she said she did then she should have let me help you."

"Well she did love me. And you helping me didn't exactly work out the way you or I thought."

"No I guess it didn't."

Cuddy's scheming for all it was worth had did little to quell the lingering heat between them. He remembered that their paths had crossed quite frequently at the hospital and once or twice outside professional confines which was unquestionably a road to disaster. It was one of these social meetings that it happened. It wasn't sex and it most certainly wasn't love but it was something. A passionate kiss, a lingering embrace in a corridor leading to the lavatories in some random bar.

So most definitely not anyone's definition romantic.

He remembered distinctly that he was heading to the bathroom and she was coming from it, mainly for the reason that he struggled to hit the bowl afterwards thanks to his _**excitement**_ after such a meeting. He wasn't sure how they fell together in that amply wide corridor but oh sweet Jesus it felt entirely delicious. Her lips where on his swiftly and her hands gripped his shirt holding him against her. His arm was tight around her hips and his body pressing her flat against the wall. Every curve of her felt wondrous against his angular body, she tasted like the sweet mix of Southern Comfort and lemonade that was her chosen poison for the evening and a slight taste of vanilla too. It encompassed him entirely.

And it was gone just as fast as it had come.

She disappeared from under him and he only just managed to catch himself before he started tonguing the flaking wallpaper that adorned the corridor. He doubted that he would have chased after her and asked what happened but with a full bladder there was little option but to resume his weary trudge to the lavatory. They never mentioned it again, much like their first kiss which was also frightfully cut short; it disappeared into memories and stayed there, well and truly.

Even now his lips tingled and swelled at those well buried memories. "Cuddy left." He murmured as the train jostled on its way.

She turned and raised a curious eyebrow.

Damn she looked cute, House thought.

"Left as in...?"

"The hospital. Me." he said with nonchalant wave.

"She left you?"

"It was more a mutual decision. I realised that I was only in it for the sex and Cuddy wanted something from me I couldn't give." He said frankly, twisting his thumbs on his lap.

"What?"

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "You're still curious."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can't hold yourself responsible for my curiosity, I had that before I met you and don't change the subject. What did she want from you?"

"Kids. She wanted kids." he said simply.

Cameron nodded with understanding; she'd heard rumours of the brooding Cuddy from early on in her stay at Princeton. "But you did give them to her... you said you froze your sperm." She said threading the pieces together with ease.

House sighed softly. "On the condition that I never saw her again or ever met them. She wouldn't have been able to handle being a mom and a hospital administrator at the same time so I sent her on her way. She's living in somewhere in Vermont now." He replied vaguely.

She took a moment to absorb the information. "Them?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Twins; boy and girl. Luke and Gemma. They'll be three now... and I have to say I don't envy Cuddy at all having to look after _**our**_ kids."

"I can imagine. But don't you want to know them?" she asked watching him carefully once again surprised at his lack of feeling, just as she had been so many times before.

"No." he replied succinctly.

"How can you not?"

"Because I didn't want them. I've never wanted kids." He growled crossing his arms and leaning against the window trying to get away from her and the conversation.

"Are you trying to say you're not curious in the tiniest bit about them?" She replied.

"No."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want, this conversation is over."

"Okay; Luke, Gemma and Cuddy are no go topics." She said checking them off and imaginary list. "How's Wilson?" she asked genuinely.

"Fine." He grumbled back and stayed silent.

Cameron sighed knowing when he was in one of his moods there was no point pushing him, so she leaned back and closed her eyes feeling the exhaustion of her trip heavy on her shoulders and swirling thick and viscous in her mind.

House couldn't resist looking over at her once again. A lot of questions burrowed through his mind at that point. Mostly to do with her and what she'd actually been doing for the past five years down to every detail, where she was coming from and where she was going to and why. But also, as she rightly suspected, his curiosity was thoroughly unquenchable and even the notes and pictures that Cuddy occasionally sent him by e-mail only served to spin more questions in his mind but he never replied, he just couldn't. He didn't have the heart or the courage to talk about them let alone meet them.

Wilson, however, was a topic he could deal with. It held no fear for him.

"Wilson's fine with me again. We're hanging out and doing guy things and hitting the skin bars like we used to."

She chuckled in the slightest and kept her eyes closed. "We'll at least something is back to normal."

"Yup, life is just b-e-a-utiful." He said leaning back. "How's yours?"

"Significantly quieter than it once was."

"I.e. no man, no kids, no pets, crap job."

"You're wrong about that last one. I love my job."

"Sure." He answered disbelievingly. Yet inside his body something in him was soaring at the idea that she wasn't with someone, that somehow she could still be his after all this time. He shook it off quickly.

"I do. I'm happy where I am." She replied softly.

"Why couldn't you concentrate on your work there?" He pointed to the laptop even though her eyes were still closed. "If you're happy then why are you coming back to Princeton?"

"I have my reasons." She sighed.

"What are they?"

"_**My**_ reasons, House."

"I thought they taught sharing in kindergarten."

"Obviously a class both you and I missed."

"Touché. Along with Trust, Friendliness, Never talking to Strangers and Why Uncles shouldn't touch your special place. Maybe that's why I'm so screwed up." He said with obviously feigned frankness.

Cameron giggled softly. "That would explain a lot."

"It would but sadly I'm much more complicated than that. Chicks dig it through."

"Still peddling that crap House even when you need to pay to keep your bed warm?" she said with a slight smirk her eyes still shut.

"Shazam! That certainly put me in my place." He joked with a grin the comment hardly affecting him at all. "What about your bed? Not got some foreign do-gooder or older authority figure warming that for you?"

"My bed is warm enough as it is."

"God help the guys you work with now if you haven't had gotten laid for 5 years. You were always so tense when you weren't screwing Chase."

Cameron rolled her eyes under her eyelids. "It's not as if I've been celibate since I left. Like you said I'm pretty and I've got a nice ass, I can get a man when I feel like one."

The two men across from them that had been pretending to go about their business looked back up. House glared at them and raised his left hand and pointed to his ring finger. Both the men shivered and glanced down at the gold on their hands and stayed firmly quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Yeah sure… not unless you've been at the crystal meth again." He murmured in her ear.

She turned to him and opened her eyes. "No meth, it dulls the pain when we're doing an S&M session." She replied sexily.

House smirked. "Cute, but I doubt that's you."

Cameron grinned, her gaze still on his, "You don't think my curiousness would stretch that far?"

"Well, you could show me if you wanted to prove it." He replied.

She merely smiled at him pleasingly then turned her eyes out to the window. "Not in your wildest dreams."

"Too late."

"Ewww, House." She berated, her eyes still glistening with amusement.

"What? You just said…"

"But I didn't mean it."

"You should be more careful in future then." He retorted smugly.

"Do we have to keep talking?" Cameron sighed closing her eyes once more, House wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion of the trip or him; no doubt a mix of both. "We've only got ten minutes to go and then we're in Princeton and I don't have to see you for another five years."

"If we don't talk than I'll be bored and I can't vouch for what I'd do when I'm bored."

"Be bored then," she answered. "I don't care."

"But you still haven't told me what you're going to be doing in Princeton?" he whined.

"That's because it's my business, House, not yours."

"Please don't say something totally clichéd like you might have cancer and you came all the way down here just because you want the caring and handsome Doctor Wilson who was your friend and confidant in dealing with your big bad boss to treat you?"

"Of course not." She answered shaking her head. "And that would be a terribly inconsiderate statement if I did have cancer."

"So you would go to Jimmy if you were sick?" he enquired.

"No." She said getting frustrated with the hypothetical and useless nature of their exchange. "And that's not the point of this conversation, the point is that I want all conversing with you to cease."

"Then what?"

"Then nothing." Cameron replied with a shrug. "Maybe something called silence if I'm lucky."

"No I meant, then for what reason are you going to Princeton if you're not sick?"

"Obviously I'm not that lucky." She sighed deeply. "It's a family matter." Cameron responded after a moment.

"Ah your family." He sighed squaring his shoulders. "Now aside from the dead husband you never said a thing about your family. Foreman did all he could to get away from the ghettos and his sick mom who couldn't recognise him and his bible-bashing pop. Chase was so busy trying to out run his dad's shadow he didn't even look back to see that he was dying until it was too late but you never said why you were running."

"I wasn't running." She answered crossing her arms uncomfortably. "And why should I talk about my family when you won't discuss yours?"

"The brats are not mine. I just donated sperm that's all. Everyone runs; most just don't admit it…"

"Like you?" she challenged.

"So what's so bad about your family then?" he persisted ignoring her question.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right." House countered sarcastically. "And you look _**so **_happy at the prospect of this family matter that you have to attend to."

"I am happy; it's just sitting next to you on the train that's pissing me off." She barked sharply crossing her arms tighter around her body.

"Oh come on you're enjoying it really." He grumbled.

"No, I'm not."

"So you haven't missed this?" He countered. "This banter between us? You said you'd miss me once… so do you? In the lulls in your day. In the quietest parts of your mind can you honestly say you don't miss me at all?"

He watched as everything in her body language became uncomfortable and more uncomfortable still as her mind deliberated over the question.

"I…" she began but was bitterly interrupted by a hiss in the intercom system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our next will be Princeton Junction. Please remember all your belongings and be careful to mind the gap between the train and platform when disembarking. Thank you for travelling with us today and have a pleasant evening." echoed overly cheerily through the train.

He watched her stand with a heavy invisible weight on her slim shoulders before she began pulling down her bag and their coats. She packed away her things silently and his heart grew heavy knowing he'd probably never see her again. Ever. And that was an extremely dark thought.

She drew on her coat and tied up the buttons with those sweetly delicate fingers of hers.

"Well House it's been unexpected." She said with a sigh on finality as the train slowed minimally on its straight path. She smiled ever so softly. "You haven't changed a bit."

And then she was gone.

She was at the other end of the carriage in a throng of people clambering to get to the doors to be the first off the train when they arrive finally in the next minute or so.

"Hey wait!" he yelled and stood with a growl cursing his leg. He donned his jacket in the aisle and slung his bag over his shoulder and moved as close as he could get, as tall as he was he couldn't recognise her in the crowd before him. He refused to call out knowing that she wouldn't look back and as such it would only serve to embarrass him and make him look like a love-sick fool.

He thumped his cane hard against the ground in frustration sending a vibration through the floor.

There was a flash of soft brown hair and a glint from green eyes before it was gone again, but he saw it… he saw her. And he wasn't going to let her get away from him so easily this time.

The train came to a halt in a horrifically slow and teasing manner before finally juddering and shaking to a stop. It seemed to take an age for the doors to open, a moment of pause and reflection before all hell broke loose and the stampede began.

An explosion of bodies burst forth onto the platform and the small suburban train station, a thick tide that swept him unsteadily forward and out into the slightly chilly New Jersey fall. By the time he could stand still some way from the train he'd lost her again. He wasn't sure where the drive came from to find her; all he knew was that he had to get to her again, stop her from leaving again. So, swift leg and cane carrying him, he made his way to the shuttle platform that held the mini-train that led to the city centre. He nearly smacked his forehead with his own cane seeing it baron of the brunette he was in search of. Growling with frustration he hurtled, hobbling all the way, to the taxi stand just in time to see that slim figure disappearing into a cab. Dashing forward he lurched into the cab on the other side and dropped down beside her with a sigh of relief.

"Wow, honey thanks for getting the cab and waiting on me." he said shutting the door and settling in the back seat slightly out of breath.

"You really can't take a hint can you?" She asked rhetorically staring at him with indignation and shock.

He stared back blankly.

"Fine! Take my god damn cab! Take my pride, my self worth and every other thing you've taken from me without thought for my well being and all for your own gain. You have everything of me now let me go!" she growled angrily. Turning to the driver she continued in a more subdued voice, "Take him to 21 Baker Street before I beat the crap out of him and make a mess back here." she growled and got out the taxi slamming the door shut behind her.

There was silence in the cab but for House's mutter of, "Do what she said."

The driver glanced at him in the mirror and pulled out taking him home.

It was sometime later, around two minutes from his destination, a thought occurred to House. "Can you remember where she asked to be taken to?"

The driver looked at him like he was crazy; a familiar sight. "No, man, not a clue."

House smirked knowing he was lying. "50 bucks says I can jog your memory."

"I can't remember. She seemed pretty pissed with you anyway."

"Fine then, an even one hundred to soothe your conscience." He said holding up the cash.

The driver held out his hand and took the money. "The Marriott." he answered as coldly as the cash in his grip.

No further monies or words were exchanged as the cab pulled up at his home. House had barely shut the door before the driver was speeding down the road in search of its next customer or a piece of ass to buy with his freshly gleaned 100 dollars.

Pulling his coat up around his chin he turned into his home looking forward to the prospect of a stiff scotch trying to ward away thoughts of today's unexpected events.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat on his couch with a slowly warming glass of scotch in hand. Sipping only once or twice from the amber liquor the sweating glass merely served his nervous fingers with something to twist and turn as numerous thoughts tumbled unbidden through his mind. The ice cubes he had added as he poured the drink long ago had all but vanished in the fiery glow diluting its taste and texture beyond palatable.

There was little reason to stay in the too cool and darkening home but still something kept him still, kept him sitting there in the gloom with nothing but his thoughts to warm him and keep him company; but his thoughts were both lonely and cold as they contemplated an equally lonely and cold future. Many nights had passed like this in the dark with varying degrees of drunkenness, his thoughts lingering around her vaguely but never this specific and never this detailed. With one half hour train journey everything he'd ever felt and thought about her came thundering home in one great lump and slamming into him like the train he had been riding earlier that day. And painted in huge letters across that train and pounding almost painfully in his mind was the question; WHY?

Why did his thoughts often drift to her over the past few years?

Why did he chase after her so adamantly?

Why did she hate him so much?

Why did he let her go?

_Again and again and again and again._

Why did his heart seem to soar freely each time she came back?

He was lost, floating in limbo with no way out. But still there was that lingering drive, that lingering desire to see her, just to be near her again.

With no clue but the fact that she'd wanted to go to the Marriott after the train ride he set his barely touched scotch and well thumbed glass on the coffee table, donned his coat and straddled his bike and cut a path to the hotel on the other side of the university campus.

Arriving he lingered outside shiftily thinking of what to do. Taking out his cell he called reception as he limped inside the grand entrance paying little attention to the chattering guests sat upon large comfortable couches or the sweet fragrance of lilies and the chef's special lingering in the air.

"Hello Princeton Marriott, Nicole speaking how may I help you?" sounded a nasally voice.

"Dr Allison Cameron, please." he murmured into the phone holding his breath as watching from the other side of the lobby as Nicole checked the register.

"One moment sir." she said and put him on hold.

Excellent, he thought dashing over to another receptionist.

"Hello sir, how..."

"I'd like to speak with Allison Cameron, she's a guest here. Can you make an internal call for me?" he said with his most charming smile.

"Of course, sir." She said checking her screen and then dialling.

House smirked slightly, 407, who said you can't learn anything from movies?

"I'm afraid it's busy, sir." the receptionist replied with a sigh.

"No problem, I'll call her cell. Thank you for your time." he said too kindly and turned away almost able to taste something foul in his mouth left by those words. He wriggled his jaw to loosen the smile from his lips and flipped his cell shut. With a deep breath he took to the elevator and climbed to the fourth floor with some trepidation in his chest. There was no slick move to steal from a movie that would cover what was to come.

He stared at the numbers on the door able to hear a muffled voice from behind them that was no doubt attributed to the television. Raising his cane he knocked gently with the handle. Despite his fears, his trepidation and his nervousness he had to find the answers to the questions burning in his mind.

The door opened.

"Did you order room service or something...?" A young woman's eyes focused on him. "Who the hell are you?!" she exclaimed, resting her hands on her waist. She was wearing tight faded and ripped jeans and an even tighter shirt riding up over her slim hips; any other time he would have been pleased to see such a sight but with his mind focused entirely on Cameron it was nothing but a disappointment.

"Who the hell are you?!" he growled back glaring at her.

"What's all the..." Cameron appeared behind the girl dressed in an entirely similar manner, only it seemed as if she'd borrowed the clothes from the younger girl and filled them out even more deliciously.

House gulped; hot damn.

"House." She murmured angrily.

"House?" The younger girl asked staring at him. "As in Dr House? The Dr House? Oh my god!" She turned and hugged Cameron tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What did I do?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"Jess, come inside a moment while I have a word with Dr House."

"Okay." She said with a grin and disappeared inside.

Cameron stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her. Once it was closed she turned on him, her face flushed red with fury. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

House pointed dumbly to the door. "Who..."

"NO!" she demanded in a low growl. "You answer my questions. What are you doing here? Hell! How did you even know I would be here?!"

"Gave the taxi driver a hundred bucks. Seems like he doesn't care about women as long as it makes his wallet heavier. I could have been a stalker or a..."

"I think you've already fulfilled the definition of a stalker, House!" She glanced towards the door and called in an authoritative voice. "I can see your shadow Jess!"

The small hole in the door glowed once more.

"Who is she?" House asked curiously.

"I told you I was coming here on a family matter." she murmured with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Any family matter where you have to dress up like that would have to be pretty awesome." He said with a truly appreciative smile as his eyes absorbed her form.

Cameron glared. "If you must know she's my niece and it's her birthday. Her parents couldn't make it over to spend time with her so I came down from New York to take her to a rock concert tonight and shopping tomorrow okay? Do you want an itinerary so you can follow me there too?"

"I'll pay the bell boy for that later, so what was with..." he said pointing his cane to the door again.

"Why are you here House?" she said cutting him off icily.

In all honesty he had no idea, just those unanswered questions spurned ever towards her. "Tell me why that girl went hysterical when you said my name and then I'll tell you why I'm here."

"Jess is studying medicine. She knows I used to work with you and she loved listening to stories about our cases, I think that's what got her interested in medicine in the first place. Anyway, she's always wanted to meet you since then. Guess she thinks I called in a favour given your unprompted appearance."

House smirked widely.

"What?" she sighed seeing that familiar smug look.

"Guess that the older guy thing must run in the family. I bet your mom married someone older than her, right? And Jess's mom too?"

She stared at him and tapped her foot impatiently. "Why. Are. You. Here?" she spoke deliberately slowly.

House glanced down and shuffled slightly on his feet. He didn't know what to say. But from somewhere in his subconscious three words came to mind after but a moment of thought and pause.

"I miss you." he murmured to the floor.

"Wha-what?" She stammered quietly and slightly confused.

He too felt confused for the smallest of moments before he realised that the words were undeniably true. He missed her. He missed her horribly. He looked up and met her eyes and said deliberately slowly just as she had done. "I. Miss. You."

"You're kidding right? You've got to be kidding. House, please tell me you're kidding." She begged backing away from him and into the wall.

He followed her there, just as he followed her to the cab and the hotel.

"No." He said leaning over her. "I'm not kidding at all."

He watched as her eyes darkened. "How dare you! What the hell do you expect me to do leave my job and go running back to you where I'm shouted at and belittled on a daily basis?"

For the first time, at least for sure, he was the one to initiate a kiss with her. Stooping and pressing her to the wall with his body (he didn't want a repeat of the bar incident where she ran away from him) he pushed his lips to hers and cupped her cheek as he kissed her deeply.

She moaned and whimpered trying to push him away, but her attempts were half-hearted and soon the memories of their previous semi-intimate encounters flooded her mind and she was his again.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding onto him with all her might as she sucked his tongue gladly and with much vigour.

The kiss persisted for eons, neither wanting it to end their lips parted only to meet once again in the eerie silence of the hotel corridor. Or what would have been silence were it not for a 20 year old girl peeping from room 407 and giggling softly before sneaking back into her room.

Cameron groaned and turned to the doorway to find it empty.

"I think we have a thing for corridors. At least I don't have a full bladder this time." House murmured in her ear still holding her tightly. He didn't want to let go.

She looked up at him. "You have to leave."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I have a concert to go to."

"Cameron." he murmured brushing his lips with hers.

"No House." She said looking defiantly up at him. "I won't do this. I've wasted so much time on you. Chasing you and hoping for things that could never come true. I won't do it again. I can't do it again."

He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes and saw all the hurt and pain he'd caused her in those bright green orbs. With a deep sigh he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips once more. "I'm sorry." he murmured and let her go trudging back to the elevator.

"House." She called softly.

He turned back with a glimmer of hope rekindled for the slightest of seconds, he hadn't known she was his hope before then; the hope of what exactly he didn't know, he just wanted to stay. Just wanted her to stay with him.

"Don't come back here. Don't come looking for me. Ever." she said emotionlessly.

"Right." He murmured and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Life dwindled on slowly, like a single faucet dripping into an Olympic sized swimming pool. House still solved cases, still watched soaps and still ticked off the administrator with almost embarrassing ease. The world kept turning even if it was a seemed darker. Around a month after that day on the train there was a meek knock on the glass door that bore his name.

"Dr House?" murmured an equally unobtrusive voice.

"Busy." He said playing his PSP.

"I... I'm sorry but I need to talk to you."

"And I don't care." He yelled as he died and then looked up at her. She looked familiar.

"I... I'm Jessica Hayes, Allison Cameron's niece?" she said quite unsurely.

"What do you want? I don't do autographs." He shivered slightly remembering that day.

"I wanted to know what happened after the kiss in the corridor. Aunt Allie wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe it's because you're not supposed to know."

"Dr House please... She's not been right since…"

"It's not going to work kid. What?" He asked incredulously dropping his PSP to the desktop and staring at her. "Did you think you could just come in here get me to open up and talk about "feelings" wave a little magic wand and give everyone their little happy ending? Real life isn't like that. It chews you up and spits you out. Kicks you in the crotch and beats you when you're already down. Real life hurts. So run along and go to whatever class you're skipping, I don't need this."

She sighed. "If it hurts that much then she must have meant a lot to you. I think you do need this and so does Aunt Allie."

House glared at her, his heart aching.

"Get out."

"But I think that she lov-…"

"OUT!" He bellowed.

She jumped and ran out the door and straight into Wilson.

"Hello there." Wilson said gently, steadying her before she bolted down the corridor. "Scaring away potential employees again?" he asked stepping into the office.

"She's not here to apply for the fellowship." He answered packing away his stuff.

"Then who...?" he asked pointing out the door.

"Doesn't matter." House sighed with bitterness still on his tongue.

"So, ready to be a dad?"

House sighed again. "No but I'm going to give it a shot. They're my family; I don't very much like the ones I already know so to start of anew it's... it's kinda nice." He said with the slightest of smiles.

With all previous hopes so swiftly dashed by Cameron he had nothing. It was a dark lonely place all over again and then he got an e-mail from Cuddy. The twins were having a birthday party, their fourth and he was invited as he had been for all previous family events.

He did something he never thought he'd do.

He replied and committed. Several phone calls later and it was decided that "Uncle Greg" was going to be at the party to test the waters.

"I'm happy for you, House. And it's about time. What ever the hell happened to give you this kick up the ass I'm glad."

House looked at him darkly. "I'm not sure I really had a choice." he said and then continued under his breath. "If I had then things would probably be different."

"What did happen?" Wilson murmured sitting on the couch, it wasn't a shock that House would keep secrets from him but something that was such an emotional burden and lingering on this long he'd expected to at least be given a clue.

But there had been nothing.

House just shook his head and glanced at the door where Jess had ran out. Had it not been for her words tearing open those half healed wounds he may have told his friend exactly what had changed his mind, but the hurt was fresh once again and he couldn't bear it. "Some other time Jimmy."

"Did you sleep with that woman? Was that it?" He said searching desperately for some answer.

House glared at Wilson. "She's just a girl! Hell no. Probably still at college for crying out loud." He murmured and shouldered his bag.

"But you do know her, don't you? She does have something to do with it, right?" Wilson said probing ever deeper.

"Yes, vaguely." House said waving his hand dismissively. "Now excuse me I have a train to catch to meet my kids for the first time." he said heading for the door.

"Don't have any expectations." Wilson advised. "If you have expectations then you can only be let down."

House gave the slightest of nods and strode out the door. "Later."


	5. Chapter 5

He sat at the window seat on the train. The heater that ran the length of the side of the carriage warmed his damaged thigh and kept its complaints at the hours of stillness ahead to a bearable throb. Or behind considering he was sitting backwards. He always sat backwards on a train; it just felt safer to him. Glinting up at him with bright colors and wide happy grins were his children. Photos from the birthday party just two days ago littered the table filling his mind and the almost empty carriage with the sounds of laughter and party games that had taken place as he sat on the train awaiting departure from New York for the last leg home to Princeton. He smiled involuntarily remembering the events of the past few days; it had been a humbling and surprisingly enjoyable experience. "Uncle Greg" had gone down a storm with Luke and Gemma, the twins taking an instant like to him. Cuddy had almost cried with happiness at the sight of them curled up on the couch and sleeping on either side of him after the party, unfortunately (though perhaps fortunately instead) she grabbed the camera and snapped a picture before he even realised she was there.

He held that photo now as if it were something precious; almost as preciously as the children he held in the image.

The idea of a house full of screaming had never at all been his idea of fun, but with Cuddy running the show and several mothers showing up to enjoy the benefits of collective parenting and child care there was minimal screams apart from one heart-stopping moment where two children careered together on the trampoline; crying and screaming and chaos ensued for a whole 60 seconds before Cuddy ran on scene with an overly abundant medical kit in hand. The whole dramatic scene was finished after a few minutes of first aid and reassurance then the injured parties were running around crazily with the rest of the pack as if nothing had happened. It was a small price to pay to have his children in his arms for that one perfect moment.

He and Cuddy had talked long into the night and the wee small hours of the morning after the children were in bed. With wine and scotch flowing Cuddy had hinted occasionally that he needn't sleep on the couch for a second night. As appealing as the thought might be to slip into something familiar he denied himself the pleasure and more so the awkward agony that would linger for months after, he was here for the twins not for her and as soon as she realised that things became much more comfortable and easy between the two of them. House was to attend every birthday, Christmas and anytime he felt like it. He had enjoyed their company and felt parental pride that he couldn't fully understand; neither did he want to understand it for that matter. Cuddy was glad to have him a part of their lives, they had been lacking a father figure and though House may not have been the ideal influence she was not going to deny him what was his.

Instead of the couch a more suitable sofa bed was ordered and plans to explain to the children that "Uncle Greg" was in fact Daddy were made for his next visit in but a few weeks.

He had two lights in his darkness now; he didn't feel so alone. He set the picture down still smiling softly, gathering it with the others in a relatively neat pile; he then looked out the window his smile disappearing after only a fleeting moment. With the excitement and frightening ordeal of meeting his children over his thoughts turned to the young girl that came to his office just hours before he'd embarked on this epic adventure.

He didn't even dare to think about the sentences she failed to finish and what information they would have held. It was too painful to even imagine. He sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the glass wishing away those thoughts and longing for the familiarity of home.

Sounds of people slowly filtering on the train for the departure time twenty minutes in the future reached his ears along with a voice.

"Is this seat taken?"

House froze and opened one eye experimentally then closed it. His ears hadn't lied to him at all. Or rather his brains interpretation of what his ears heard hadn't lied to him. Either that or his ears, eyes and brain were all lying to him to batter and bruise his heart.

She shuck off her jacket and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I was wrong."

He opened his eyes, both of them this time, and turned to her. "Oh really?" he said disbelieving and sarcastic.

"Yes, I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I said that too and it didn't work on you so what makes you think it'll work on me?"

She looked down then glanced over at the picture and glanced into the recent past seeing House and his children on the couch. "They look so beautiful." She murmured. "And you look happy."

"I met them because of you." He murmured looking down at the photo and taking it in hand once more.

"How exactly does that work out?" she asked curiously.

House squirmed a little and let his fingers test the edge of the photograph for a moment. "Well after you," he said slightly accusingly, "I realised something was missing so I found them. I should probably thank you."

They both knew he'd never actually say thank you directly to her.

She smiled and nodded gently. "I'm glad for you."

He kept his eyes on the picture never revealing that he felt something else was still missing. He still felt some lingering bitterness towards her but with each passing second that she sat at his side he found that he couldn't hate her as he longed to.

In fact he found himself longing for her like he'd always hated.

"How did you…?" He began wondering how the hell she made her way here.

"Jess and Wilson. Apparently they bumped into each other in the cafeteria. Stories were swapped and plans were made and here I am."

"Playing matchmaker. And you went along with it?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes. Jess was right; I miss you too House, and I am sorry." Cameron murmured with her eyes meeting his, a desperately apologetic look in her gaze. "I was… I don't know what I was thinking or what I was feeling. You threw me of balance and I wasn't sure of anything."

"I've always had a habit of doing that." He said with a smirk.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know and it sucks." House replied with a glimmer of mirth in his eyes.

Cameron smiled back almost knowingly. "What would you prefer?"

His mind wandered back to the feeling of her pressed between him and the wall of her hotel only a month ago and a smirk spread self satisfyingly over his lips.

She laughed heartily and his heart flipped just as it had done when he'd recognised her on that first serendipitous train ride.

Her hand slipped within his as she continued; "No corridors here, let's just see where this takes us."

Smiling wider he thought of the actual train journey that lay ahead of them in the form of sleepers and tracks, hoping that the future of what lay between them would be just as easy to follow. But at that moment he was just happy enough for their parallel paths to be leading home; and, of course, to ample secluded wall space to press Cameron against.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all you support on this one folks, due to the interest in this one I may continue it. I have enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Many thanks again. Mishy x


End file.
